A common challenge faced by delivery companies (“carriers”; both traditional carriers and non-traditional carriers) is to increase the density of deliveries to addresses, serviceable points, areas, regions, and/or the like. Increased density not only improves efficiency of the deliveries, it also reduces fuel consumed and emissions per shipment/item. However, carriers are limited in their ability to affect the density of deliveries. Typically, carriers are forced into a reactive mode in trying to aggregate shipments/items already received from shippers/consignors. For example, U.S. Publication No. 2006/0041481 to Stowe and assigned to United Parcel Service of America, Inc. describes various methods for aggregating shipments/items within a carrier network. Needs therefore exist for systems and methods that allow carriers to proactively manage the receipt of shipments/items to facilitate more efficient delivery.